High School X Presents: Study Break
by Lady Unlaced
Summary: One-shot. Axel cons Roxas into helping him with homework. What will they do with Marluxia's plant? Will love blossom? Read on and find out...


**High School X Presents:**

**-STUDY BREAK-**

**A/N:** I'm thinking about making this into a series of stories that happen at High School X, but it depends on the reviews I get.

**DISCLAIMER: **As always, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, they belong to Squeenix. If I did own them, Axel and Roxas TOTALLY would have made out by now, because, seriously, who can deny their love? Alright, shutting up now. On with the one-shot…

"Ah come on Roxie-baby, can't you help me out, just this once?"

Roxas just shook his head, refusing to meet the redheaded pyromaniac's gaze. "I told you Axel, I'm done doing your homework for you. How do you plan on passing if you don't do some of the work yourself?"

"I'm not asking you to _do_ my homework, I'm asking for your _help_," Axel clarified, relentlessly following his blonde friend through the hallway despite the fact that his own class was in the reverse direction.

This time Roxas did look at him. He had to shift his gaze upwards somewhat to meet his eyes but the expression he shot him was potent even with the significant height difference.

"It's always to _help_ you do your homework," he replied acidly. "How exactly do I _help_ you while you play video games and I sit at the desk punching numbers into the damn calculator?"

"Ah, don't be like that Roxie-baby. I won't do it again, I promise."

Roxas eyed him skeptically. He knew it was unwise to trust what the devilish little fire-freak was saying; experience had taught him that Axel was full of excuses and puppy-dog faces that he used to get his way. _And there it is_, the smaller boy thought to himself as the redhead jutted out his lower lip in the beginnings of just such a face.

"Oh, just say yes already," Larxene commented from behind them. "And save us from his childish antics. He's not going to shut up unless you agree."

Defeated, Roxas let out a sigh. She was right, of course. Axel was his best friend and he knew how to use that to his advantage, unfortunately for the blonde. It typically meant getting roped into all sorts of sticky situations. Like the one he was about to consent to.

"Fine-"

"You're the best Roxie-baby!" Axel declared, quickly hugging him and twirling him around at a dangerous speed. It was a miracle the younger boy didn't spill his lunch all over his friend when he was set back down. Roxas felt his legs tremble a bit as the world continued to spin, barely making out Axel's retreating form as he dashed his way through the hall to make it to his own class in time.

* * *

"Don't even think about it," Roxas scolded, a copy of their English reading book in his hand, poised to be chucked at the pyro's head should he further his attempt to leave the room.

"I just-"

"No."

"But I-"

"Just sit down already and finish the questions. You only have like three left."

"But they're so _hard_," Axel practically whined.

Roxas quirked an incredulous brow at the other boy. He could honestly say, after having already finished said homework, that none of the questions were significantly grueling. Convincing the redhead of this matter, however, would be a completely different matter.

"It's not that hard," said the blonde, knowing his words wouldn't make a bit of difference in Axel's pea-brained head.

Axel made a face and flopped back down across his bed, scattering his array of homework papers. "Can we take a break?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face and he looked at his friend.

"We took a break ten minutes ago," Roxas replied dryly.

"So it's about time for another one right?"

The blonde just rolled his eyes, dropping his pencil down onto his unfinished algebra work. "Sure, why not?" came his exasperated reply.

The pyro's grin suggested that Roxas had just played into one of his devilish schemes and the blonde groaned inwardly. Now that he had agreed to the break there was no possibility of escaping whatever hare-brained plot his friend had playing out in his head.

"Thanks Roxie-baby," said Axel, a ridiculous grin still plastered to his face, his eyes gleaming. "My hand was starting to hurt from all that writing."

The smaller boy highly doubted this since the redhead had not picked up his pen in the past five minutes, but he decided to let the comment slide. He was too busy worrying about whatever trouble Axel was about to them into.

"What are you up to?" Roxas asked bluntly. He might as well be direct; he knew he wasn't going to get much a response anyway.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Axel defended, rearranging himself into a sitting position so he had a better view of the boy at his desk.

"Please; I know you. I can spot one of your schemes a mile away."

Axel examined the other boy for a moment, his eyes searching, although searching for what Roxas could only guess. The intensity of the look the pyro was giving him, however, was starting to make him fidget. And they were such gorgeous eyes…

Roxas had had a crush on his best friend for as long as he could remember, although he supposed he wasn't aware that's what it was when he was younger. It wasn't until the past couple of years that he'd come to the full realization of what his feelings for the redhead were. And now, with said secret love watching him the way he was, Roxas suddenly became self-conscious and had to look away from his friends fierce gaze.

"Do you ever wonder, Roxas?"

The use of "Roxas" rather than the more familiar nickname he ordinarily used caught the blonde's attention at once. "Wonder about what?" he asked, forcing himself so meet the other's eyes.

The impish grin returned as the older boy lit up, a plan of mischief clearly written across his face.

"What Marluxia would do if we hid one of his oh-so-precious flowers," he said, jumping up from the bed and making his way towards the door.

"What…?" Roxas started, completely confused as to what was going on. But one thing he knew for sure: sneaking into the high-maintenance and femininely bitchy Marluxia's bedroom to mess around with his beloved flowers was a really, _really_ bad idea.

"Come on Roxie-baby," the redhead urged, grabbing Roxas's hand and pulling him from the bedroom. "It'll be fun."

"Somehow, facing Marluxia's scythe when he finds out doesn't seem like all that much fun to me," the blonde muttered, allowing himself to be dragged down the hallway. Fighting Axel when he had set his mind to something was absolutely futile; prospects of winning were exactly zero every time.

Marluxia ("lucky for us," Axel commented) wasn't in his room when they arrived and when Axel discreetly asked Vexen as to when he'd be back they discovered that the pink-haired assassin was not expected to return for at least another hour. Roxas grumbled incoherently at this news as he watched the older boy skillfully pick the lock.

"I didn't know you could pick locks," the blonde said off-handedly. Axel turned his head to flash him a grin and Roxas decided that he really had to stop doing that. Every time the pyromaniac unleashed one of those pleased expression upon him, he thought his knees would give out.

"It's a helpful little skill I picked up," the redhead replied.

Roxas hesitated before asking but decided to barrel ahead with the question. "Do you ever break into my room?"

Axel just looked at him blankly before chuckling. "Nah, if I want to get in I just use a portal and it's usually only when you're in there."

The younger boy chose to ignore the "usually" part of his friend's response. "Why don't we just use a portal to get in here?"

"Every time I try I end up stepping into one of Marluxia's new plants –one tried to eat me and another one knocked me unconscious for a good couple of hours. I figure going through the door is just safer."

"And a portal through the door…?"

"Boring."

Roxas rolled his eyes. None of the news about the dangers lurking within the assassin's bedroom particularly surprised the blonde; Marluxia was well-known for having a vast selection of quite possibly the weirdest and rarest of plant life to be found on any world. Roxas vividly remembered one of his own encounters with a small purple flower that had attempted to hypnotize him into hanging himself. If Axel hadn't come in at that exact moment that stupid petaled death trap would have been the end of him. He had to hide his smile while recalling that episode; Axel freaking out and then beating the plant to a pulp and then being chased around the room by one seriously-steamed Marluxia. It had all been quite comical, but the redhead's concern for him had been touching. It had only solidified Roxas's feelings towards the older boy. He felt himself blush but quickly concealed it; the last thing he needed was Axel pestering him about why he had suddenly turned an odd shade of pink.

In the next second they heard a muted click as the lock gave way and the door gently swung open. "Victory," Axel declared, gliding into the room, Roxas reluctantly following.

A jungle greeted them with scant signs that it was in fact a bedroom at all. A sizeable bed was just detectable in one corner as it was half hidden away by the rampant foliage and the pink sheets that covered it even less discernable. And Roxas was pretty sure that the odd outcropping of wood from underneath a mess of vines was a desk.

"Aha!" Axel exclaimed as if he had just solved a most difficult problem and Roxas redirected his concentration back to the redhead's prank. It _really_ wasn't a good idea to pilfer one of the girly botanist's prized plants.

"Let's not do this," said the blonde, pointlessly trying to dissuade his friend away from his mischievous design.

"What harm can it do?" Axel defended, making his way across the wilderness to a delicate, potted yellow flower that had only half-escaped it's bud.

"You do remember how big Marluxia's scythe is?" replied the blonde, refusing to leave his post by the door. He would not actually help Axel thieve the plant if he could avoid it.

"He's just trying to make up for other areas," said the pyro, snickering to himself. The younger boy rolled his eyes in response but couldn't quite keep from cracking a smile. "You would know," he shot back.

"Hell no! I wouldn't touch that if you paid me!"

"Ah, come on," Roxas prodded. "It'd be just like being with a chick."

The face that Axel made to that particular remark caused a flicker of hope to ignite within the blonde but died promptly with the redhead's response.

"Marluxia's waaay crankier than any normal girl."

Roxas gave himself a mental slap upside the head. Axel wasn't gay and there was no way that he'd ever reciprocate the blonde's feeling; such moments of hopeful optimism like that would cause Roxas nothing but more pain. He really had to stop self-inflicting misery upon himself and just move on.

"Yo! Earth to Roxie-baby! Let's go!"

The younger boy snapped out of his thoughts to find his friend standing in front of him, the petite yellow blossom in hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Roxas asked, carefully eyeing the mysterious petaled-plant.

"I was thinking about putting it in Zexion's room."

"Oh please, as if Marluxia would actually believe that Zexion would steal his plant."

The redhead just shrugged. "But he won't expect it to be in there so it should be amusing to watch him try to find it."

Roxas just sighed; if he was resigned to it there was no stopping him. "Whatever, let's just hurry up so I can finish my math work. And you still have English to do."

Axel scrunched up his face in disgust. "Yes _mom_."

Luck had it that Zexion wasn't in his room either ("Fate is on our side!" Axel exclaimed) and the two boys stepped through the redhead's dark portal onto the bed. The lavender-haired Nobody, unlike Marluxia, didn't have any weird fetishes, rendering his bedroom mostly safe. He had quite a few old books, but that was about it and as far as anybody knew, they hadn't tried to kill anyone. Yet, at least.

"Just drop it on his desk or something and let's go. It's about time for this study break to end."

"Geeze Roxie-baby, you're such a killjoy."

"I'm surprised you even know that word, Axel."

"Shuddup punk."

Unceremoniously, the pyromaniac dumped the small potted-plant onto Zexion's desk chair and reopened the portal. "Come on then, it'll be awhile before either of them gets back."

"Do you think we could maybe finish our homework in the meantime?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Sure Roxie-baby, anything you want."

The blonde knew what it was that he wanted but he kept his mouth clamped shut on his secret desire as they returned to their work.

* * *

It was about an hour or so later, just as the two boys were finishing up their last bit of schoolwork, that the shrieking commenced. Marluxia flung into a full-fledged fit, demanding where his flower was. It took about ten minutes for him to discover it in Zexion's room, five minutes of fighting with the lavender-haired man, and another about ten seconds to find the two boys hidden away in Axel's room.

They spent the next fifteen minutes being chased and thrashed by the assassin before he finally stormed off, still steaming and muttering about how ruined his hair was.

"I hope you're happy," Roxas said, glaring at the redhead who had collapsed on the floor.

"Quite, actually."

The blonde boy just scowled. "Thanks to your stupid prank I now have a massive bump on the back of my head that hurts like hell."

Axel sat up, a look of concern covering his face. "Did he hit you that hard? Let me see."

Before the younger boy knew what was going on his friend was by his side, examining the spot where Marluxia had smacked him with his scythe. It was nothing serious but it did promise a massive headache later on.

"Looks painful," Axel commented, the humour gone from his voice as he ran his fingers over the injury. Roxas tensed a little, but not from the pain.

"Sorry," the pyro apologized, "did I hurt you?"

Roxas shook his head. "No."

Axel turned him around so that they were face to face, worry in his eyes. "Sure?"

"I'm sure." The younger boy almost didn't recognize his own voice; it had come out much lower than he had wanted it to. Axel really had to stop looking at him like that; it was doing all sorts of funny things to his heart.

The expression the redhead was giving him was intense. It was the same look he had given him earlier, before they had run off to steal the damned plant. Roxas started to fidget nervously and looked down. A second later he felt Axel's hand against his cheek. He jerked his head up, staring at the older boy in confusion. What was he doing?

"Roxas…" Axel started, his voice faltering. They held eye contact for a moment, neither of them saying anything as the tension built. Roxas thought his heart was going to come right out of his chest, it was pounding so hard.

"I…." the redhead started again. He hesitated before continuing. "Can I… could I…"

"What is it?" the blonde asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"Could I kiss you?"

Roxas barely choked out a "yes" when he felt warm lips against his own, moving against his mouth. He let his lips part, giving Axel greater access and felt the redhead's tongue enter him. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as Axel pushed him back against the wall, pressing himself against the blonde. Roxas wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, leaning into the kiss. It was deep and demanding; pent up emotions were let free as they reveled in the feel of each other. Eventually they broke apart, panting slightly and sucking in air.

Roxas rested his head against Axel's chest, closing his eyes and trying to take in what had just happened.

"God Roxie-baby, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

The blonde gave a small chuckle. "So… what now?"

Axel wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him and burying his face in the younger boy's neck. "You're mine now Roxie. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled, pulling the redhead's face up to look at him. He kissed him softly, letting his lips linger over the other boys. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that."

"You should have made a move sooner, Roxie-baby. I've been going crazy wanting you."

Roxas moved him back across the room, pushing him down onto the bed. Axel grinned up at him as he straddled him. "You can have me."

FIN


End file.
